rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Provost
Information on the Actor: Nathan Provost (Born August 21st, 1998) is one of the main creators and rappers in ERBParodies. He does other rapping work as well as a show on his channel, NatureNathan, called W/E (Pronounced Whatever). He and Justin met and started ERBParodies after Justin suggested it to Nathan. He was also the editor of the 2nd battle, but then Zander Kanack took over editing. Played As: ERBParodies Announcer- Every Battle Vault Boy- 1 Skrillex- 2 Niko Belic- 3 Puff Puff- 4 Paul McCartney- 5 Mark Zuckerberg- 6 Grover Underwood- 8 Tony Montana- 11 Macklemore- 14 Himself- 16 Ash Ketchum- 18 Private Ryan- 19 Tobuscus- Video Game Rap Battles 4 Vlad the Impaler- EFMRBoH 15 Stephen King- EFMRBoH 31 Lyrics Justin Buckner vs Nathan Prvost(As Himself): Verse One: Otay, who's this dickwad? The creator of this show? Your rapping's way worse than when you played as Al Capone! This guy named Justin is WAY past his prime! I put the W E in W/E into Winning Everytime! When you dressed up in a suit, you wern't very Slender, Even Mr. Skrillex says, go make music with a blender. I am shamed at the fact that you take all the credeting. The first and third battles were hated because of your awful editing! Don't try and dis me, you won't even win! You think you're better 'cause you're older? You look like you're ten! You think you're great, all I see is a kid in a gay-ass shirt, You're not a rapper, you're just a Buckner that's Butthurt! Verse Two: JB are your initials and you're like Justin Bieber, He's not cool, everyone hates him, and nobody likes you either! You have a thousand YouTube channels, just pick one for God's sake! Not to mention a ghost hunting channel, i'm sure the evidence is fake! You freakout everytime your video gets a dislike, And you rage when your cover got a Copyright Strike! Truth is bro, in life, you'll never succed, So just leave ERBParodies, you make everyone's ears bleed! Lyrics VideoGameRapBattles vs ERBParodies (As Himself) Verse 1: Hi! They call Mr. Bling or sometimes the guy who can't sing. I know everything you're about to say Mr. Cam, thing My songs aren't orginal, then who the fuck am I copying? You're probably just sayin that cause your jealous, besides your so cocky any I really think you need to realize how much you suck before you say you get the right You're probably only doin rap battles cause you don't know how to actually fight So here's Father Time, yeah, I'm back again Now let's go back to normal time to hear you repeat everything I already said Verse 2: Yeah my cover album sucked dick, but you need critism too, here's our lecture Verse 3: How pathetic, even Captain Sparklez had to turn you down Verse 4: It's amazing that he could through that terrible Mario impersonation Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Nathan Provost Category:Actors Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Male Category:Rappers